


Doctor Danny

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: Danny comes home to see CJ sick and decides to take care of her.





	Doctor Danny

_"Ok, Josh I understand that you want to talk to CJ and that she didn't answer her phone. We both know her and if she didn't answer her phone she has a pretty good reason."_ Danny opens the door, " _and I see why. Josh, CJ is_ home sick _."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, her immune system must have finally caught up with her after 8 years of commitment to The White House. I have got to go and take care of my lovely girlfriend."_

_"Bye, Danny."_

_"Bye, Josh."_ Danny, he hangs up his phone and approaches CJ as she is asleep on the couch. He picks her up into his arms and carries her to the bedroom.

"Danny?"

"Shhhh go back to sleep, honey." She puts her arms around Danny and falls back asleep in his arms as he sets her on the bed.

"Stay?" Danny starts to leave the room as CJ opens up her eyes.

"I'm going to get you some water. "CJ closes her eyes again when Danny exists. He comes back in the room with water and medicine. "Honey, you need to take some medicine."

"I took some when I got home."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know?" Danny sits on the bed.

"Sweetheart, how about you take some more, and I'll let you sleep. I want you to get better, so I can romance you." Danny leans down and kisses CJ's forehead.

"Mmk, hand me the drugs, then lay down I want to cuddle."

"Okay, just let me comfortable." Danny lays down after changing into some sweats.

"I love you fishboy."

"I love you too fishgirl. Now, sleep so you can get better, and we can kiss and exchange more fluids"

"Tell me a story, please."

"In the year 1998, there was a Presidential campaign two people met but were forbidden to be together a classic tale. One was going to be the Press Secretary the other White House Correspondent. They were both brought to the campaign by friends. The guy knew the moment that he heard her laugh that was going to fall in love with this woman. He saw her come down the stairs with one of the other staffers. She tripped down the last few stairs. He ran up to the woman and helps her up as the staffer laughs use to her falling."

Danny looks at CJ who is still awake smiling at him "was that girl me and was that guy you?"

"Blue eyes met blue, and I the guy fell in love with you who is the girl. I got to know you and knew you were the woman for me. It took a few years to get you to kiss me."

"Danny tell me the story of why you got me, Gail."

"It was when Lieninfeild came out saying 1 in 4 West Wing Staffers were high. Josh asked me to walk him to his car. I gave him advice on how Leinefeild was like. He then proceeded to tell me that you liked Goldfish. I assumed that he meant an actual Goldfish. I went to a pet store got a Goldfish and asked them to name her."

"Wait a minute you asked the guy at the store to name our fish?"

"Yes, but the guy did. Honey, you need to sleep."

"I'm not tired, I slept for 2 days off and on when I got here."

"I know and when you weren't sleeping we were doing things." Danny puts his hand over CJ's face and closes her eyes. "Try to sleep my dear, so we can do those things again."

"Ok." CJ keeps her eyes closed and tries to sleep as Danny hums to have some vibration for CJ. She eventually falls asleep.

.....The next Morning......

Danny gets up to get ready for the day wishing he could stay home with his sick girlfriend. As he goes to check on CJ his phone rings. _"Hello."_

_"Danny I heard that CJ is sick."_

_"She just has a cold Mrs. Bartlet. I think her old lifestyle finally caught up with her and is paying her back for not getting any sleep."_ Danny looks at the bedroom door to see CJ standing there leaning up against it.

"Morning," says a stuffed up CJ."

Danny hangs up the phone after saying goodbye to Abbey, "honey you should be in bed."

"I need some Vicks."

"I'll go to the store and pick some up," Danny goes up to CJ and kisses her forehead. "Now, go to bed beautiful."

"I don't look beautiful."

"You always are to me." Danny leaves to go to the store to pick up medicine for CJ. When he gets back home CJ is asleep. She sleeps off and on for the whole day and when she wakes up the next morning she is feeling better.


End file.
